Mina's icy hot crush
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Mina Ashido has been infatuated with Shoto Todoroki for well over a year and is determined to make him her's.
1. Chapter 1

Mina Ashido had thought Shoto Todoroki was the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on. She always thought his delicate yet chiseled face was a sight to behold of it's own, his two color shaded hair made him stand out, and his eyes each having their own color only added to the attractive and mysteriousness of the boy. Mina had also seen the boy shirtless thanks to their class day at the pool, she could barely keep her eyes off of him that day, swearing that he was like a glistening god in the pool.

His personality left much to be desired though. She wanted so badly to get to know him and be good friends but he always seemed, almost socially inept. She knew none of his hobbies, he never joked around and he rarely joined in conversations.

If Mina was being honest though, she thought that just made him hotter. It added a mystery to him that she just couldn't help but be interested in. What was going through his head, what were his convictions and what would it take to be close with him?

She thought by now they would at least be moderately good friends like she was with almost everyone else in the class, but after a year at UA and already half way through their second one, they were only on slightly friendlier terms than when they first met. She had confessed to him several times just how handsome she thought he was, to which he normally just stood there with an unfazed face and not seem to care for the compliment. His reply was almost always just a simple, "thanks."

Even when she playfully flirted with him a few times she got responses that came across like he had no idea what to say back.

There was one time back last winter, when they had all first gotten their new winter gear. Mina had approached him, sauntering her hips a bit over toward him, stroke a flashy pose that she felt showed off her curves excellently and winked at the class ace as she purred out in a playful tone,"What do ya think of my winter look Todoroki? Think it's cuter than my regular costume?"

Todoroki seemed to look her over top to bottom a few times, much to the girl's delight, before he flatly said,"It's good that you only made the sleeves go out to your elbows, you need your forearms open so that you can utilize your quirk to it's full potential. The fluffier collar also protects you from the cold without hindering you in anyway. It's a smart design choice Ashido."

She was hoping this could change today. The class was preparing a big party and everyone had different jobs to do. Mina was in charge of getting drinks, simple enough to do alone but she saw an opportunity to be had. She made sure to get dressed rather nicely, a tight shirt that showed off her midriff, and form fitting shorts with acid patterned leggings. For an extra touch she added a little beaded ring around each of her horn's base, a nice necklace, and applied only a tad bit of make up.

She wanted to make sure she looked as good as possible without looking obvious what she was doing. She was going to ask Todoroki to go shopping with her and to help her bring all the drinks back to the dorms, after all she would need someone to help carry all the stuff back anyway so why not go for her crush? And just maybe she could use this little shopping adventure to get to know him better, and maybe ask him out finally.

As she made her way downstairs to the dorms common area, she started to think her outfit was a good choice, given all the looks and double takes she was getting from her classmates. How could Todoroki say no to her looking like this?

The class prodigy was seen sitting on one of the many chairs in the room, reading a book for fun it seemed. Mina approached him with a bright smile on her face, arms behind her back as she held her own hands together, leaning down to make sure they could make eye contact easily. "Heeeey Todoroki~" She hummed out to the boy of her affection.

Shoto lowered his book and looked up, not having to move his head much at all to make eye contact with Mina. "Oh, hey Ashido. Did you need me for something?"

Mina giggled lightly and kept her happy face and tone as she stood straight up, turning her shoulders and body side to side in a cute manner,"I was about to go shopping for the drinks I needed to get for the party, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me get them? No way I can carry them all back here myself."

Todoroki then simply nodded his head and gave a passive,"Sure, why not." As his answer.

Mina let out a few more giggles of joy as her smile grew,"Awesome!" She quickly stretched out her arm and lightly grabbed his left arm, noticing how warm it felt, and pulled him up. "It shouldn't take too long! We're going to the grocery store in my home neighborhood by the way, my family has a premium account there so I can get all sorts a discounts!" She told him as she sneakily wrapped her arms around his warm one.

Todoroki and Mina began heading for the door, getting a few jealous stares from other classmates who wished to be in one of their shoes right now.

Todoroki didn't seem to mind Mina being so physically close to him at the moment and seemed too focused on the grocery store,"How far is it to get there? Will we be gone for the rest of the day?"

"It's only like a twenty minute train ride there dude! Then like a fifteen, maybe twenty minute walk at most!" She assured him with a hint of nervousness to her voice, worried this might be a deal breaker and ruin her chances.

"Hmm...that's not too bad. Gives me plenty of time to come back and do more reading."

The two left the dorms then and made their way toward the train station, Mina cheering herself on and repeating, "yes!" in her head over and over as she became over thrilled with how things were going so far. A few hours alone with Todoroki had been confirmed and so far he had no problems with Mina gripping onto him like this.

All she had to do now was keep playing her cards right and she'd have him locked down before the day ended.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
** **If it wasn't clear yet you can tell I adore Mina and want the best for her hence why I do so many shipping stories with her as the focus lol.  
** **Anyway i sued to not care for this ship, but for some reason recently it's stuck with me and im a big fan of it now and I wanted to do my own contribution for it! I'll update as soon as I can and I hope this doesn't disappoint**


	2. Chapter 2

Mina and Todoroki were currently sitting on a bench inside the train station, waiting for their train to come by and take them to the girl's neighborhood. She still had a silly and ecstatic smile on her face too. She had her arms wrapped around Todoroki's left arm, pressing herself up against him. She was starting to think she'd never have a chance to get this close to the boy but here she was.

The class prodigy never even once mentioned what she was doing or asked why she was doing it. Mina was starting to think maybe he liked the attention and physical contact.

Mina thought her arms around his felt so right, and so warm too. Although the literal warmth was for sure just radiating from his left side, but damn it she could feel the figurative warmth too. She wondered if he was feeling the same way, she needed to know so badly what he thought of her.

Shoto turned slightly to face Mina, his usual stoic look being unchanged. "Ashido," he spoke dryly,"is there a reason you've been holding onto me for so long?"

Mina gave him a bright and bubbly smile in return as she cheerfully told him,"I just don't wanna get separated is all! You know how crazy the trains are!"

"But we aren't on the train yet."

Mina's face then grew some small lilac blushes. He made a good point, if she were to just tell him that she was holding onto him because of her crush it could make everything super awkward. "Well, I uh...I just don't want any creeps trying anything funny or bothering me! If they think I'm with the strongest kid from UA they'll totally leave me alone don't cha think?"

Todoroki seemed to ponder it over for a second or two before he shrugged,"I guess that makes sense. Sexual misconduct is rather bad aboard trains and in the stations, so I guess you can hold onto me as long as you'd like if it helps."

Mina let out a soft air of relief at that, some quick thinking on her end managed to secure her continued cuddling of Shoto. Their train came soon after that little exchange and the two piled into the train cart, finding a nice spot to sit down together.

"So, Ashido..." Todoroki began speaking up again, no real indication to his emotion in his voice. "you have enough money to buy the drinks right? I can help if need be, I have more than enough cash."

Mina giggled lightly and waved a quick hand sign that signaled "no need", before she happily told him,"Don't worry about it dude! I've got like four thousand yen on me! That's way more than enough for the drinks I'd say! I don't want you spending your money on something I agreed to cover anyway!"

The class ace simply nodded his head,"Alright, but if we feel we need to get more don't hesitate to ask okay?"

Mina couldn't help but smile warmly at his simple, yet oh so polite offer. She even felt her eyes close some in a dreamy manner as she stared at him, captivated even by the smallest things he did. "Sure thing Todo...if it comes to that."

A brief silence fell over the two of them as Mina continued to stare at him dreamily and Shoto just kind of, stared back not really knowing why she was looking at him like this. Mina was convinced the stoic way he locked eyes with her meant they were starting to get on the track of growing closer like she had hoped, but in reality he was just unaware of what to do at the moment.

"So, Todoroki," Mina finally killed the silence much to the boy's unseen delight. She still had the same dreamy look to her and spoke in a way that matched her expression,"are you still having trouble moving around when you use both sides?"

"I still am, yeah. I lose speed and can't focus on my movements so much when I use both, it's like too much going on at once for me to handle right now."

"You knooooow,~" Mina purred out before she gently placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him as he thought she was simply playing up the act of being with him to make any nearby creeps stay away,"I'm really good at teaching people how to get faster according to Midoriya. He said my dance lessons improved his reflexes more than actual combat experience did, so maybe I can help you out?"

Shoto seemed to like the idea and thought it made sense. Mina had proven she had among the best reflexes of the class, better than his own as well. "I think I'll have to take you up on that, you could probably work wonders with me considering how much Midoriya improved."

Mina giggled with joy at his answer. She had just secured more alone time with Shoto. Why hadn't it been this easy before? No point to dwell on that now though.

Before they could chat more, the train came to their stop. Todoroki went to stand up without hesitation, Mina being lifted up with him due to how much she was clinging onto him. "Well, lead the way to the store then Ashido."

"Heh, yeah just, let's stay like this okay?" She said as she kept her grip on him as the two made their way off the train.

"Any reason we should stay so close? Are the streets busy here?"

Mina had to think fast if she wanted to keep her physical contact with him going. "Well, I'm kind of like an idol star around here since it's my home and all! If people see me with a boy like this they'll know to be polite and leave me alone! I don't wanna waste time dealing with UA fanboys and girls ya know? At least not today anyway."

"Makes sense, I'd rather not have to rethink and wait longer than we have to for the ride back home in case we get held up by fans."

Another success, Mina couldn't help but let out a soft,"Yes!" in victory as they began heading for the grocery store.

* * *

The two made small talk along the way, just about some movies and shows they had seen lately and the latest pro hero gossip. Mina was VERY interested in the rumors about Kamui Woods and Mt Lady, to which Shoto didn't care one way or the other if those two were an item.

As they neared the store, Mina spotted something that actually managed to steal her attention away from Todoroki.

She stopped in her tracks, causing the prodigy to stop with her, he noticed she was just staring at something near the front of the store,"...Ashido are you o-"

"OH MY GOD!" She quickly let go of Shoto and ran over to what had caught her eye. In front of the store was a couple with a litter of shiba inue puppies for sale. All of the little young dogs were in a small fenced area in the grass so they weren't too contained much to Mina's delight.

Mina quickly made her way over there, crouching down and leaning over the small fence to pet all the puppies she could, looking like a young child on christmas morning with how much visible joy she had. There were about four puppies that were all getting showered with her affection as she did her best to pet and play with all of them.

Todoroki calmly made his way over, a smile crossing his face. He honestly felt happy seeing Mina experience so much joy just from a bunch of puppies she had never even seen before. Most of the puppies rushed over to see other people who had come to see them, but one of them seemed to really enjoy Mina's company.

This dog continued to nibble on her hands, rub up against her palm and stood up on it's hind legs with its front leaning on the little fence as it began barking at her in a high pitch. Mina smiled brightly and without hesitation picked the baby dog up and held it in her arms, bringing it up to her face. The pup wasted no time before it began covering her face in kisses, getting several joy filled giggles and laughs from the pink girl.

"Oh my god it's so cute!" She quickly took a fast look to see weather or not the dog was a boy or girl before bringing it back down to let it slobber all over her,"You're such a good girl! Yes you are! Hehehehe!"

Mina then sat down in the grass and put the puppy in her lap, playing around with her more as it nibbled, yipped and jumped at her as Mina looked like she was having the time of her life. Todoroki at first thought he needed to tell her about how this might slow them down and make them have to wait for another train ride home. But he really didn't want to spoil her fun.

He crouched down and reached out to pet the pup as it nibbled on Mina's fingers,"hey there, can I pet you? Is that o-" the puppy immediately stopped nibbling on Mina's fingers and chomped it's little mouth onto Shoto's. "-kay...you're an energetic one it seems."

"Isn't she like the cutest puppy ever?!" Mina asked with a brightful tone to her voice as she rubbed her hands over the puppy's back and snuggled her face into the dog's head, unknowingly getting a bunch of her hair to rub against Shoto's hand as the puppy continued to nibble on his hand adding in the occasional lick.

Mina played with the puppy to her heart's content for the next few minutes, Shoto just sticking to watch them, only really adding himself in if the little dog ran his way to which he'd try to pet her only to get more nibbles and paws trying to grab onto his hand to hold it still. After about ten minutes passed, the puppy crawled into Mina's lap and curled itself into a nice comfy ball before it yawned in the cutest way Mina had ever seen and it began to drift asleep.

"Aaaaaaaw! Todo look at her! She loves me!" Mina placed a gentle hand on top of the pup and just stared down at it with a warm and bright smile. Todoroki took in the sight of Mina and the radiant happiness she had right now, and felt an odd warmth in his stomach that he was unfamiliar with yet, enjoyed.

One of the owner's of the litter then walked over toward the two teens, with their hands in his pockets as he looked down at the two. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you like this one huh?" he asked with a small smirk to his face.

Mina nodded and then without really thinking it through quickly said,"I love her! How much are you selling them for?" She didn't put much thought into it, but if Koda could have a bunny then she should have a dog in the dorms right? Besides her friends would gladly help with taking care of a dog, especially one as adorable as this one.

The owner then casually dropped the price, "Fifteen thousand yen a pup." Mina could feel her heart sink at that. Eleven thousand yen more than she had on her. "Do you have that much young lady?" The man figured no, and leaned down before picking the puppy up out of her lap. Mina's eyes looked hurt as the puppy was taken away from her.

Shoto wasn't keen on the idea of taking a puppy back to the dorms at the moment. They had come here for drinks after all and with it being so expensive Mina wouldn't have a penny left. Then again, this puppy made her so happy and he liked the warmth he felt seeing her with so much joy. He however, didn't know how well bringing a dog back to the dorms would fly with staff and decided to let Mina handle this.

Mina quickly stood up, nervousness and a bit of panic to her voice,"Wa-wait! let me call my dad! He lives nearby and can come over and bring the money I need!" She quickly took her cell phone out and pulled her dad's number up before calling him. She waited anxiously and rocked her legs a bit as the phone rang,"Come on, come on pick up!"

After about twenty seconds Shoto heard a masculine voice coming from her phone, although he couldn't make out what was being said by the man.

"Hey dad! Okay so, i'm in the neighborhood right now like I told ya I would be today right? I was just gonna buy the drinks like I said, but there's this couple out here selling puppies and I really, really like this one specific puppy and want to take her home with me!"

Her father said, something back to her. Something she probably expected,"Just eleven thousand yen short dad! I can pay you back! It can even count as my birthday gift this year!" Mina's face then took on a look of disappointment and dread as he spoke up again. "Bu-but dad you won't have to worry about taking care of her! i'll take her to the dorms and it'll be my respons-" He cut her off and from what Shoto could tell, was giving her some kind of cliche parent talk about why they couldn't have what they want.

Tears began to form in Mina's eyes, her voice broke and she simply replied with a,"...Ye-yes sir..." before she hung the phone up. She looked over to the puppy she had grown attached to so quickly as the owner placed her back into the little fenced area with it's siblings. All Mina could do was let out a few cries and soft sobs before she turned around and began to make her way for the store.

Todoroki hated so much to see her like this. She was so happy a moment ago, and now her father had gone and made her miserable. He may have had different circumstances but seeing her get so upset because of her father's actions made him furious. He just wanted to see her joyful and cheery again.

He quickly took his wallet out and approached the couple, fifteen thousand yen in hand. "I'll take that puppy you just put back in."

Mina stopped in her tracks and turned around as she over heard Shoto. Was he, seriously buying the puppy?

The couple gladly took his money, and picked the pup back up off the ground and placed it into Shoto's arms. "Nice doing business with ya kid!"

Mina stood there speechless, her tears had stopped flowing and she wasn't even making any noises right now. Todoroki walked over and extended the puppy out for her to take. "I know you didn't want me spending my money unless I had to today but I felt like I needed to for this. Hope you don't mind Ashido."

Mina took the pup back into her hands, holding it with one as her arm cradled it and the dog used her shoulder as a pillow. Mina was still speechless, this was the single nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, and it was the boy she had been crushing on for months who had done it. She felt a massive flood of emotion and joy wash over herself as she was so happy, she didn't even process what she was doing anymore.

With her free arm she wrapped it over the boy's shoulder, and pulled him into an embrace as she began showering his face with kisses as she repeated,"thank you thank you thank you!" between each kiss she was placing on Todoroki, who had no idea how to react. He simply froze up as his face became redder than any fire he could produce. Mina wasn't even just kissing his cheeks and forehead, no she even placed quite a few right onto his lips, which made his legs feel weak and wobbly as she made the intimate contact.

Neither one of them even knew how long this went on, Todoroki too flustered to do anything, and Mina far too overcome with happiness and relief to even process what was happening. After some time of her more than generous display of gratitude and affection for the boy she let go of him and wrapped both arms around her new puppy as she kissed it's little head and scratched her ears.

"You're coming home with us now! You're gonna love it! There's tons of friends for you to make and plenty of room to play around! Aaaaaaa~!" This may have been the happiest moment of her life thus far if she were being honest. She still hadn't processed that she had just given literally dozens of kisses to Todoroki as she merrily made her way into the store to get the drinks they came here for.

Todoroki meanwhile, was just frozen as he stood there in awkward, stiff silence. "Todorokiiiiiii~" He heard Mina call for him,"I need you to help carry the drinks silly, come on~!"

Shoto blinked several times and finally snapped out of it. He, honestly had no idea how to address what happened nor why it happened. He gulped nervously and now felt, so many new feelings. Like that odd sensation in his stomach earlier was amplified by a hundred, his legs were weaker than running a marathon and he felt so dizzy. He slowly began walking over to catch up with the girl that had caused him to feel these new sensations and oddities he had never felt before.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **im having a lot more fun with this ship than i thought i could, i hope you're all enjoying this about as much as I am.**


	3. Chapter 3

Todoroki's mind was in a bizarre state as he walked behind Mina in the grocery store. She was holding the puppy he had bought for her so close that it was like she was holding her own baby. Meanwhile he simply pushed their shopping cart as they walked down the drink aisle, picking up what they needed for the party.

Mina stopped momentarily and turned around to face Shoto, with the widest most joyful smile the girl had ever had, "So, Todoroki, you're fine grabbing the drinks while I hold onto Mito right?"

"Um...yeah, that's fine." He then realized the last bit she said, "Mito? You named her already?"

Mina giggled and her face began to sport blushes as she cuddled up with the puppy, "Yeah! I just put our first names together for it! I know you bought her for me, but I want you to think of her as your dog too! So, I figured putting our names together like that would be the cutest option to name her with! The Mi, from Mina and the to, from Shoto! Cute right?~"

Todoroki still, had a lot to take in right now. He was starting to think Mina was oblivious to how much she reacted with joy when he handed her the dog. Like him she hadn't brought it up yet, and seemed to be too occupied showering Mito with affection as they shopped.

It was rather poor circumstances for Mina that Shoto was so, abrupt and brash.

"Ashido, can we talk for a moment?" He asked as he stopped the cart, grabbing another 12 pack while they stopped to fill up the cart more while he could.

Mina turned around again and kept her cheery expression, looking like she was still in bliss. "Sure Todoroki!~ Whadya wanna talk about with me?~" She hummed out.

With a mild blush to his face, and a very confused and bothered sounding tone to his voice, Shoto abruptly asked her, "Back outside...why did you kiss me so much? Were you really just that happy to have the puppy or...have you been, trying to pull me in today?"

Mina didn't register what he asked at first, "Todo, what are you talk-" Her eyes then took on a look of pure embarrassment and shock as she remembered and realized what she did. She was so overwhelmed with joy her actions slipped her mind entirely.

She had quite literally showered and smothered her crush with kisses all over his face, and definitely took his first kiss while she was at it. This isn't how she wanted things to go, her over reaction to him buying her Mito just brought her emotions up to an uncontrollable level, and now he had just asked her what her true intentions of asking him to come along with her was.

Todoroki spoke up again before she could answer, a blush still apparent across his cheeks. "I didn't think of it much when you kept latching onto me, i just believed what you said. After what happened outside though, I think you had a secret motive when you asked me to come here with you, right?"

Mina looked away, avoiding eye contact as a massive blush covered her face. She held onto Mito and softly petted the pup as she spoke back up, "...I'm sorry Todoroki, I just...wanted some alone time with you. I, was hoping I could get you to like me."

"Ah." Is all the prodigy replied with. He grabbed another two cases of soda and put them in the cart, before walking up to Ashido and awkwardly stood there in front of her. "Is there a reason why? "

God he was still clueless even when it seemed like he had it all figured out.

Mina sighed and looked back at the boy who had stolen her affections, the two locking eyes and the air feeling as tense and awkward as one would expect between two people in an odd pseudo romantic situation.

Mina then giggled lightly as a very soft smile curved at her lips, "What do you mean is there a reason why? I thought you had it figured out too...I, ya know...I like you Todoroki." Mina then quickly shot her eyes away and focused back on Mito, nervously petting the puppy as she worried about how the lad was going to react.

She heard a faint but noticeable gulp come from him, before he spoke up with what almost sounded like his voice was about to crack out of nervousness, "I see...you're right, I should have put that together myself."

The two then stood there in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity before Mina finally broke the undesired silence, "I'm sorry Todoroki. I didn't want you to learn this way, it's fine if you don't feel the same way." She said with an obvious air of sadness about her.

Shoto let out a quick sigh and walked back to the shopping cart, "I think we have enough soda now, so we should head back to the dorms now before it gets too late."

Mina nodded her head and continued petting little Mito as she held the sleepy puppy close to her, "Yeah, I guess we do. I'm still paying for it by the way, so don't worry about that, okay?"

Todoroki shrugged his shoulders before saying plainly, "I wasn't going to offer to pay anyway, you agreed to be the one to supply the sodas for the party."

Mina groaned lightly and went on walking, "I know I just mean, ya know...I don't want you to feel obligated to buy for it just cuz ya know, things being awkward and all."

"Oh." Was all the class ace replied with.

As the two headed out of the aisle, an uncomfortable silence befell them again. Mina walked in front of Todoroki, an embarrassed and saddened look to her face. The boy never even gave her an answer about what he was feeling. She felt obligated to confess to him once he had asked what was really going on, and after her embarrassing confession he decided they just needed to head back home.

This was probably her best chance to get him to like her back and she felt like it was ruined now. The only reason she wasn't crying in the middle of the store was because she didn't want to be more embarrassed in front of him.

Shoto just came along to help her with the soda and getting it back to the dorms, and that's all he cared about doing it seemed. At least he had bought Mito for her. Mina cuddled her face against her puppy's soft fluffy back and smiled softly against her. It was the single nicest thing anyone had done for her when Shoto bought her, so Mina still had something nice happen between her and Todoroki. Not a total lost she supposed, but still not her desired outcome.

"Ashido." Todoroki asked abruptly as he stopped pushing the cart in the middle of the grocery store's walk way.

Mina stopped on a dime and swiftly turned around, doing her best to hide her embarrassed and disappointed face when she spoke to him, "Huh? What is it Todoroki? Why're we stopping again?"

Shoto focused his gaze on the ground as he maintained a stoic look to his face before clearing his throat. "We, still haven't really finished talking about that whole...ordeal." He rubbed the back of his neck in what appeared to be a nervous tick for the boy before he went on talking, "It's all so, confusing for me. We should keep talking about it."

Mina's eyes opened up wider, surprised he wasn't done talking about this, and apparently he was still confused? "Wow, um...if you wanna keep talking about it, yeah I'm cool with that and all, but like, don't you think the grocery store isn't the best place to talk about feelings and all that stuff?"

Todoroki then looked back up, same stoic face as usual, "Oh, right. We should go somewhere private, there's an alleyway between this store and the next one, we can talk there I guess."

Mina couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at his total lack of social awareness. A soft smile returned to her face as she gently told him, "Todoroki, if you want to talk about this, let's wait til we're alone at the dorms okay? Like in one of our rooms."

After she gave her opinion on the matter Todoroki nodded in agreement, "I would be more comfortable talking about this in my room I suppose. It'll be annoying to just not talk about it all the way back though, are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?"

Mina sighed and insisted, "Yes I'm sure I don't want to talk about it at the grocery store or on the subway."

If she were being honest she thought his insistence to talk about whatever it was he was feeling even in the most inappropriate places was very cute of him. A very Todoroki thing to do she thought.

"Alright, let's take this up to the check out so we can head back. Oh, don't worry about carrying any yourself, you've got Mito and I wouldn't want your hold on her to compromise, so I'll carry all of the cases myself."

Mina nodded her head, appreciating his polite gesture, "Thanks Todo, that's sweet of you."

* * *

The train ride and walk back home was somehow even more awkward than what happened in the store. All the two had on their minds was getting to the dorms and continuing this talk, so all attempts Mina made at small talk felt very forced and stilted.

After what felt like an awkward eternity, they two finally entered the common room of the dorms.

Todoroki quickly placed the cases of soda in the kitchen, essentially ignoring everyone as he did so.

Mina waved over to the girls as she walked in herself, "Heey! Come meet someone new~"

Uraraka looked over confused at first, "What do you mea- IS THAT A PUPPY?!"

Uraraka and Hagkure shot out of their seats and ran over to see the adorable little shiba inu puppy Mina now had under her care. "It's so cute!" Hagakure yelled out as she instantly took her phone out and started taking photos.

Mina giggled lightly and let Mito down on the floor, "Do you mind playing with her and keeping an eye on her for a bit? Todoroki wants to, ya know...talk with me in private."

Uraraka sat down and began softly playing with Mito as the pup ran over toward her and began nibbling at her outfit, while Hagakure leaned in closely to Ashido, her tone sounding very, "oho?" in nature as she asked, "Oooooooh? I take it it went well today? Gonna, go have some REAL alone time with him now yeah?"

Mina blushed strongly and shook her head side to side, "It isn't like that! We're just gonna talk!"

"Talk about whaaaaat? About your blossoming romance? Right?"

"I...I don't know Tooru, okay?" Mina then spoke in a more quiet voice, still feeling embarrassed about it all, "He knows how I feel, but I don't think he knows how he feels...he said he's confused, so we're gonna talk about it. I really don't know what's going to happen, alright?"

"Oh, I gotcha...I hope it goes well Mina, you guys would be so cute together!"

Mina sighed and rubbed her arm nervously before she walked away and muttered, "Yeah we would be cute together, I think so too." She headed over to Todoroki as Koda and Jiro joined Uraraka and Hagakure in playing with the energetic little puppy. "Hey, so you ready to go talk Todo?" Mina asked the boy of her affections in a rare timid fashion for her.

The boy shook his head coldly up and down once and motioned toward the elevator, "Yeah, we can use my room, it has more space in it than yours does."

Mina rose an inquisitive eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips as she asked sternly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean your room is full and can feel cramped. We'd have more room in my room, we could actually walk around a bit while taking in mine. While in yours we'd be forced to stay on the bed." He replied back without hesitation having clearly thought over the idea.

Mina opened her mouth in protest, and then shut it realizing he was right. "Yeah, I guess your room would be more comfortable for you, good call." She began to head for the elevator and Shoto followed behind her.

* * *

The two classmates were now sitting rather comfortably on Shoto's mattress, this was only about the third time Mina had ever been in his room. The first was the dorm showcase when they first all moved in, and the second time was for a group project a few weeks ago. Now however, it was an actually meaningful time.

They were alone together, and about to talk serious while they were at it. Mina just hoped it would have a good outcome. If it went downhill she knew she probably wouldn't let Mito out of her grasp tonight as she would need a hearty amount of puppy cuddles to ease her heart.

"So, Todoroki...what's confusing you exactly?" Mina asked as she tilted her head, her heart rate steadily increasing in speed as felt pressure in the moment.

Shoto simply locked his gaze on the floor, before getting up and standing straight, looking out his balcony window as he avoided eye contact to the extreme. "I know you said how you feel, but personally I don't really get it. I don't see what's to like about me."

God he was being such an emo, Mina thought. It was a bit of his charm though, how over melo dramatic he would make things without making a scene.

Mina let out a soft exhale of air and stood up, walking over and standing next to him, a soft smile on her face as she nudged his arm, "Hey," He turned his head and looked at her face now thankfully. "Don't sound so surprised or so self loathing dude." Mina assured him. "I, well, ya know...have pretty good reasons to like ya." She smiled sheepishly and a blush formed over her cheeks as she spoke with him truthfully.

"At first it was kind of just physical, I thought you were the most handsome boy I had ever seen back on our first day of school. Still think that too, but you're so much more than just a pretty face. You're so dependable, and brave. You're never afraid to state how you feel or take charge in a situation, you're inspiring and your little lack of self awareness in social situations is honestly adorable."

Shoto still looked at her, only he sadly still appeared confused. "...And, because of those reasons you want to go out with me? Is that right?"

"There's more reasons too silly!" Mina insisted before she looked away, feeling so awkward to have to explain to him why she was infatuated with him. "I get a sense that you want to make people feel nice, and safe. You like seeing people happy. You may not remember it, but I remember the first time I ever saw you smile. Do you remember back at the training camp with the pussy cats?"

"Yeah, what about that failure of a camp trip?" he replied back coldly and abruptly.

Mina sighed and maintained a soft smile, locking eyes with him as she made sure he understood her, "When we all had to cook our own food, Uraraka and I asked you to come over and light our fire for us and you did it, remember?"

"What does that moment have to do with-"

Mina then swiftly cut him off, "After you lit the wood and got our fire going, and Uraraka and I got so excited about it we kinda danced around, I saw you had the softest smile I had ever seen on your face. It was the first time I saw you smile too, and it was the most soft, pure smile I can remember. I don't know why you were so happy about it, but I always like to think it's because you refused to use your fire so long; for whatever reason. Maybe cuz it's so violent? Anyway, point is, you used it to help your friends and I saw how it made you feel, and that made me feel for you. You're a kind soul who likes to see people happy."

A noticeable blush then formed on the boy's face as he looked away back at his balcony window, "I...had my reasons for not wanting to use my left side you're right. You're actually pretty close to hitting the nail on the head about why I probably smiled about using it that way..."

Mina's smile then became more confident, reminiscent of her regular smiles as she went on, "Then there was the time you saw how disappointed I was about my idea for the culture festival not getting a lot of support at first, and then you spoke up and supported my idea of a dance show! Honestly my heart skipped a beat when you did that!" She then gently poked at his arm as she went on, "And, ya know...today really only cemented my feelings for you and proved I was right about you. You buying me Mito was just, the single sweetest and most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

Todoroki glanced at her from the side of his eye, his blush actually looking deeper than before. "I...suppose that's enough reason for you to feel the way you do..."

Mina sighed and then took a single step back before putting her hands behind her back, holding them together. "So, yeah...I guess that's the run down about why I like you Todoroki. If that's what you were confused about, I guess I can go now if you want..."

Todoroki then turned around again, looking like he clearly wasn't done talking with her, "But I haven't even had a chance to speak my mind yet Ashido."

"Oh...a-alright,I guess shoot big guy..." She said with a hint of unease to her voice.

Todoroki took two steps closet to her, almost closing the gap between them as he awkwardly kind of just stared at her hair and not her face directly. "I've, never really had to deal with anything like this before. I've been complimented for my appearance before, but never had someone act like you do with me. I never had someone come up with an excuse to hold onto me and then become so overjoyed they showered me with kisses..."

Mina gulped and shut her eyes, expecting the rejection right then and there.

"And...I don't think I've ever felt so...oddly nice as when i saw someone be happy like you."

Mina opened her eyes back up and looked up at the prodigy as he went on, "I felt...i don't know what I felt, but when I saw how happy the dog was making you, and now that you've brought them up, all the times in general when I saw you genuinely happy about something...I've always liked seeing you like that I suppose. I guess your joy is infectious like some kind of virus."

Mina then pouted at the comparison between her joy and something so vile, but it was a very Todoroki comparison to make and she realized what he meant by it. Her pout returned to her standard expression as she kept listening, letting him say what he needed.

"Like, I only bought you Mito today because of how upset you were when you couldn't afford her. I was honestly pissed off a great deal when you called your father and he refused to come down and help you pay for her. Seeing you so distraught and it all being his fault, I felt compelled to help you I guess."

Mina smiled warmly up at him and realized she liked what she was hearing. It sounded like Shoto had indeed been housing some positive feelings for her after all.

"He didn't have the right to just, deny you something that made you so happy. Even if he is your father, he still shouldn't have made you so upset. And...being truthful with myself, I guess I just wanted to see you happy again. Like I said earlier, I like the feeling I get whenever I see you so...filled with genuine honest joy."

Mina and Shoto then finally locked eyes as he tilted his head down a bit more. They stared into each other's beautiful gazes for a moment, a moment that felt extended for both of them, before Mina broke the silence.

"Sooo...do you feel confused anymore? Or do you want to talk more, or do you want me to leave or-"

Shoto then cut her off this time, "Ashido...I think we're done talking about that part of it, I think we should talk about the next bit."

Mina looked confused at him this time, "The...next bit? What do you mean?"

"I mean...you know, where we go from here I guess." Todoroki then brought up his hand and began picking at his finger nails in a nervous habit as his speaking got a bit softer, "What I'm saying is, I realized how much I like seeing you happy...and making you happy too; so if you having me as your romantic partner can make you happy, I want to make you happy I suppose."

Mina then quickly covered her hands over her mouth in surprise, "Say that again?! Are you for real Todoroki?!" She could already feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Shoto looked confused, and then spoke up louder as if he thought Mina didn't hear him, "I said I like seeing you happy so-"

"Whaaaaahaaaah~!" Mina cheered before she quickly embraced Todoroki in one of the tightest hugs she had ever given in her entire life as she cuddled her face into his shoulder and smiled ear to ear in pure bliss at what she heard.

Todoroki stood there, not really knowing what to do at all. He felt his heart beat speed up way more drastically and looked around the room nervously before placing a hand on her back, doing his best to return the affection.

"Im, uh...glad we talked Ashido, it for sure made this more clear and less confusing...but, now what do we do?" He asked honestly being lost in what to do next. "Do we, tell the class or go grab something to eat? I, don't really know what we-"

Mina then softly spoke up, and accidently cut him off, "I dunno...I think we should stay here alone for a while, just talk more...we can go downstairs later for dinner and decide if we wanna tell anyone while we're there...oh, plus get Mito and bring her up to my room." Mina then looked up to him and smiled brightly, her face radiating with joy and positivity.

"Seriously though, I think this is probably gonna be the best day of my life for like, a long while dude! Hehe! I mean, who else can say they got together with their crush, and said boy bought them a puppy of all things? You're the best!"

Todoroki felt his stomach get all warm and fuzzy again as he looked at her cheerful expression that was just for him. He felt a soft smile cross his face, he may have been clueless really about what he was doing and getting into, but he was making her happy, and that made him happy.

"I'm er...glad to hear you're pleased with this outcome."

"Super pleased~" Mina hummed before tightening her hug on the muscular boy's frame. Today had gone much better than she could have ever anticipated, and now her desired romance with Shoto Todoroki had begun.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **yo! sorry so long for the lack of an update, for those of you who dont read Pink Explosions i should let you know the past few months were the worst of my life, i even came close to dying at one point and lost all motivation for a while. But im doing better now and ill do my best to be more consistent with my updates.**

 **This story holds a special place to me, its my favorite story ive done and im excited as fuck to get it rolling again especially now that the romance has begun. any and all feedback as usual is appreciated and welcome, thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mina and Shoto stood in the boy's traditionalist room together with all their closest friends gathered up. Mina was clinging happily onto the prodigy as her new little puppy Mito slept on the boy's bed.

The two had decided they should let all of their closest friends go ahead and know about their newly formed romantic relationship. So, Uraraka, Hagakure, Momo, Izuku, iida, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero were all crammed together inside Todoroki's room.

Mina giggled like a fool as she cuddled up to her new boyfriend as she looked at all their friends. "Soooooo~, any guesses why we asked ya here?!" She excitedly asked. She couldn't wait to tell all of them they were a couple now but the guessing game was always so fun.

Todoroki let a soft smile shine as Mina joyfully cuddled him before he turned to them as well and dryly asked, "We'll give you three chances."

Sero gave the couple a snarky grin and without hesitation said, "The two of you are dating right?"

Mina gasped quickly and pouted at the tape dispenser, "You didn't have to say it Sero!"

"Heh." Was his only reply as he confidently crossed his arms, happy to get a little rise out of the pink girl.

Hagakure then quickly jumped forward and eagerly questioned, "Oh! oh! For real though Mina? You two're actually dating now?!"

Mina's smile quickly returned as she snuggled up against Todoroki's muscular arm as her own wrapped around it. "Uh huh! Totally awesome right?!" She let out another giggle before she almost on instinct reached out and high fived Hagakure's invisible hand.

Kirishima, Momo and Uraraka all flashed the new couple a supportive happy smile while the hardening boy added a thumbs up to it as well. Izuku smiled softly at the two and expressed how happy he was for the two, "That's great to he-hear! I think you two are great for each other!"

"Awww, thanks Midori!" Mina hummed out before Shoto simply nodded and said, "Thanks."

Kaminari groaned and stuffed his hands into his pockets as a hint of salt filled his voice, "Man you're already the strongest guy in class and now you're the one with a hot girlfriend too? Totally not fair."

Shoto's eyes widened a bit as he looked genuinely sorry for Kaminari. "Oh, I'm sorry if it feels like I'm showing off. I can assure you I'm doing no such thing here-"

Mina then placed a finger over the half and half boy's lips as she stared warmly at him, "He's just being salty Shoto, don't buy into his little pity act."

Iida then loudly cleared his throat as all attention focused on him. He looked stern and serious, almost robotic in the moment. Mina thought to herself, "Oh great, he's gonna comment about how our relationship better not affect our grades and hero work isn't he? Or say something about how my study habits better not wear off on Shoto..." Mina prepared for Iida's worse.

The vice president of the class Momo looked worried herself about what he may come out of his mouth. The nerdy jock's serious face maintained as he coldly asked, "Are you two taking your relationship serious or is it for publicity?"

"...Huh?" Mina tilted her head before Todoroki answered, "it's serious. We aren't doing it for likes and popularity with future fans."

Iida then smiled brightly as he gestured his hands firmly to both students and excitedly exclaimed, "That's excellent to hear! I always worry about those fake media relationships forming among our classmates! Happy to hear you two are genuine!"

Mina smiled warmly at Iida's care of their relationship. "Awww, thanks class rep! Yeah, it's a hundred percent real! Ya don't gotta worry about this being some half assed publicity stunt."

Kirishima smirked and pumped a fist up, "Hell yeah! The two of you are too manly for something like that anyway!"

Momo, Hagakure and Uraraka all cringed at the rocky boy's well meaning comment while Mina awkwardly smiled at it. "Uh, thanks Kiri."

Hagakure then began tugging on Todoroki's sleeve, causing the prodigy to shoot her an annoyed glare. "What?" He coldly asked her.

"So when are you two going out on your first date?" The invisibly girl inquired. "It's gotta be soon right? You have time to go out tonight if you want to! We can watch the puppy right guys?!" The invisible girl was clearly pretty invested in Mina's relationship with the most handsome boy in school.

Todoroki blushed lightly as he looked at the invisible girl with a clearly caught off guard expression. "Uh...we, haven't really talked about that..." He then turned toward his other friends and noticed they were all eagerly watching him now waiting for what he was gonna say. He then glanced over to Mina as she still clung onto him, smiling brightly up at him with a curious and anxious look on her face.

He tugged on his collar and locked his eyes with Mina's beautiful own pair. "Um, we could go grab dinner later tonight for our first real date I guess.''

Hagakure and Mina both let out excited little squeals of excitement as Mina quickly embraced the boy into a hug. She was beyond enthusiastic about dating him and the fact that they were about to have their first dinner as a couple was breath taking for the pink hero.

Mina placed a quick and messy kiss onto his cheek before nodding her head, "Totally we can leave in an hour if ya want!"

"Er, sure. Yeah that's fine."

Todoroki and Mina then both turned toward their friends were all still giving the two that eager expression, minus Kaminari who still appeared salty about this. Uraraka perked up and nervously asked, "Where are you gonna eat-"

"None of your business." Todoroki snapped at her, not wanting even the slightest possibility of them all tagging along to watch them like some kind of entertainment. "I'm sure Mina will gladly tell you all about it anyway when we get back."

Mina nodded her head and stood up, "Yep! Alright well...I guess that was all we really needed to tell you guys." The group of friends then all gave their congrats to the new couple once more before all finally leaving Todoroki's room as the couple and their puppy were left alone together again.

Mina rested her head against Todoroki's shoulder as she snuggled up with her boyfriend, "So, where ya wanna go eat anyway?" She asked before bringing her index finger up to his chest and running it around his pecks in a circle motion.

Todoroki let a fain little barley audible laugh out at Mina's cute little action before he told her, "I'm sure I can figure it out. My family name at least guerentee's I won't have to wait anywhere to get a table."

Mina then quickly looked up at the dreamy boy as she nervously asked, "Wait we aren't going somewhere super fancy are we?! I dunno if I could get ready in time Shoto!"

"Huh? Oh, I don't think we'll go anywhere fancy...probably just some hibachi place."

"Ooooh, phew." Mina relaxed and cuddled back up to the lad. "That's a relief, I thought you were gonna take me out to some super high upper class place. I dunno if I'm ready for high society yet, hehe."

Todoroki then dryly assured her, "High society is full of assholes anyway, they wouldn't like someone like you." He brought his left hand up and forced a cough into his hand before continuing with what he was saying, "They tend to not favor the nicer more, well meaning people like you."

"Awww, thanks Shoto~" Mina reached up and placed another wet and loving kiss on the prodigy's cheek as a blush covered his face. After her little cheek kiss the two heroes in training then locked eyes again. They were already holding each other, and sure they had only been a couple truly for maybe an hour, but they knew how they felt for each other and how happy they were.

They may have already kissed each other earlier that day when Mina's overjoyed state led to her smothering the boy with kisses, but they haven't had their real first kiss yet as a couple. Todoroki seemed, incapable of starting that himself as he just sort of stared at Mina and remained still in their embrace.

Mina smiled and brought her hand up to his handsome face, cupping his cheek tenderly before she leaned in to kiss the boy of her dreams. As she inched closer and closer, heart racing like crazy, she then felt a tiny little force scratch at her leg.

Mina stopped where she was, pulled away from being just an inch away from the boy's lips and looked down, seeing Mito scratching at her pink legs before she whined. "Oh, I think our baby's hungry Shoto. Heeheehe!"

Todoroki froze up and looked down at the shiba pup as he repeated, "...Our baby?"

Mina giggled and picked up the small puppy, holding it lovingly before she placed a long kiss on the dog's head. "Yeah, I mean, she's just as much your dog as she is mine dude!"

"But I bought her for you..." He reminded her as he gave her a confused look.

"I know, I know, but I'm saying since we're dating and you got me her and all, she's more OUR dog than anything else. Right?"

Todoroki looked blankly at the small dog as it stared back at him. It was just a dog right? It couldn't be that hard to be a father to a pet right? It's not like he was anything like his own father, was he?

He gulped slightly and patted the puppy's head nervously, "Ye-yeah...I guess Mito's like our little fur baby huh?"

Mina smiled warmly and snuggled the pup as todoroki patted her head, "Fur baby! That's the perfect term for her, hehe!" Mina then turned around and headed for the door, "Well, I'll go take care of feeding her and hand her off to Ocha so we can go to dinner! See ya downstairs babe!" After that she was out the door, leaving Shoto alone in his room for the time being.

The fire and ice powerhouse plopped down onto his bed and took out his cell phone. He typed out a quick message reading, "Hey, i've started dating my classmate Mina Ashido." before sending it to a group chat comprising of himself, and his two siblings Fuyumi and Natsuo. His sister Fuyumi wasted no time in replying.

"OMG! Are you for real Shoto you got a girlfriend?! aihfjcjkb" The last bit had to have been an accident from Fuyumi excitedly typing and hopefully not the white haired beauty having a random stroke for no reason.

His brother Natsuo replied next, "Wow Fuy, you didn't text smash when I told you I had a gf. Anyway, congrats man! Happy for you." Shoto smiled briefly after telling his siblings, before Natsuo sent another message. "You gonna tell dad anytime soon, or?"

Todoroki's happy little smile changed to a scowl as he quickly replied, "I don't need to tell him anything." Before he pocketed his phone and left his room to head downstairs. He didn't need to focus on thinking about whatever drama and problems his father might cause from hearing of his relationship. All he cared about right now was having a good first date with Mina.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter isnt as long as others, im trying for shorter chapters now to allow for faster pacing and more frequent updates but hey a new chapter's a new chapter! im really excited for the future of this fic and i hope it can deliver for you guys.**


End file.
